


Spidercat II: SHIELD's Search

by Cornholio4



Series: Spidercat [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker and Kitty Pryde, partners in crime and lovers are apprached by SHIELD to be trained to become true heroes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spidercat II: SHIELD's Search

Nick Fury director of SHIELD watched on the monitor of the Hellicarrier footage of the vigilante known as Spiderman. Since the Avengers thwarted the invasion of the Chitauri there had been reports of winnable heroes but this one actually possessed power and was impressive.

At first this vigilante didn’t catch onto SHIELD’s radar since he limited to catching criminals but had gotten high attention from the media when he stopped the Lizard attack at Oscorp. It happened so fast that SHIELD didn’t know what to do about the attack.

And now recently this Spider-Man had gotten himself a partner, a female the media was calling Shroud. He had gotten his deputy Director Maria Hill to work on a project: find out what they can about the duo and see if they can get them to join SHIELD.

At that time Peter Parker was coming to the Pryde house and knocked on the front door. Then answered the father of his girlfriend Kitty.

“Hello Peter” greeted Mr Pryde “Kitty is in her room, waiting for you!”

“Thanks Mr Pryde” Peter said as he entered, Kitty was hearing this from the door and silently closed it to wait for him.

Peter entered Kitty’s door and his Spider Sense didn’t go off in time to re-enact as Kitty pulled him into a kiss. After a minute she let go and Peter saw she was wearing a fake pair of cat ears, a Hello Kitty T shirt and she had used make up to draw cat whiskers on her face.

“Alright my Kitty-Cat!” Pet laughed using the affectionate nickname he had come up for her. Soon she wiped the whiskers off her face and took the ears off her head.

The two lovers flirted with each other unknown that a secret government agency would be closing in on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was short but I wanted this introduction chapter done! The future chapters will be longer!


End file.
